


Wash the Pain Away

by fergus80



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fergus80/pseuds/fergus80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay… There was supposed to be a kiss in the Rain, and we didn't get it. Still holding out hope that it starts out the next episode. So here is my take… it bridges 5.14 to 5.15….</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash the Pain Away

Their fingers stayed intertwined, from the time since they got out of Hades cave of torture, all the way to the Cemetery and now on the walk back. They agreed to head to the safe house, the loft, so they could rest and think of a plan. 

He had refused assistance in walking from anyone, but without a word everyone slowed down their pace. Worried looks constantly exchanged without him seeing them. But Emma saw them and shared the same concern. They needed to get him back to the loft and safe so that she and Regina could try to heal him. 

Killian saw her look worriedly at him one more time, and he used a little more of his depleting strength to squeeze her fingers to tell her he was fine. It wasn’t the truth; not the whole truth. He hurt like...well, hell. Nothing on him didn't hurt; heck, stretching his fingers to accommodate her small ones even hurt. But he wouldn't let her know that. He was worried about her and his friends and how they would go home. They should never have followed him; he just wasn't worth it. And now, because of him, they may be trapped there forever...or worse. 

Yet, his heart—or whatever it was that still allowed him to feel; maybe his soul—was overwhelmed and overjoyed that she was here with him. That they were here to at the least help her. He'd have to get Regina and Charming alone at some point and ask why the hell they allowed her to come after his sorry ass. 

But he couldn't change the past, and now he had to make sure they got out of here. He just had to get them and himself to the loft, because he realized they weren't going to without him. 

He looked up from the road, catching Emma’s worried look turn into a quick smile again. He tried to do the same, but knew it was more of a wince, and then his eyes (or, really, eye) caught that they were starting to walk past Emma’s—well, it was supposed to be their—house. The house that had Excalibur in the basement and now the tunnel leading to the River of Lost Souls. Good job, Killian; you know how to pick ‘em. If they somehow managed to get out of this, and he actually got back, Emma was picking the next house. 

His feet slowed, and Emma was worried that he wasn’t going to make it much further. She gave a worried look to her father, and David moved closer to them both, ready to catch the pirate if his legs gave out. But then she saw where his eyes were going. Their house. She stopped walking the moment he did and they both turned to look at it.

“You picked a wonderful house,” she said with a smile and a light squeeze to his hand. 

“Yeah, wonderful. It has a dungeon or a torture chamber under it.”he replied, the sarcasm was palatable.

She turned back to him, gently laying her hand on his chest. “The house was everything I had ever wanted as a child. You listened all those times we talked about my past.” She looked up staring into his eyes. The rest of the party moved away from them, giving them some privacy, but stayed close enough...just in case. “But, what I have come to realize is that I don't want or need that. Home isn't a big house with turrets and a wrap-around porch. It’s...my family, Henry…and you. I love you.” 

“Emma…” he couldn't get out more than her name; the emotions were too strong. He leaned down as much as he could, and she sprang to her tiptoes, their lips meeting. Her arms came around him, holding him to her, as his did the same. 

He almost winced at the pressure of her kiss, but soon the pain was gone, the kiss more important. She was more important. His senses wrapped up in her, her mouth, her taste, the feel of her in his arms. The rest of the world just melted away, and he deepened the kiss. His mouth opened and hers did the same, tongues meeting, whimpers escaping, their grip on each other growing stronger.

He felt like his body was humming, the air charged, but he didn't care. She didn't care. Hades could be there right now and neither of them could stop this kiss; neither wanted to. It was fueled from their love, from their separation, from their regrets of what they said and did to one another. It was their apology, and their acceptance. 

Then they felt it: a wet drop on his cheek, another on her hand, more in their hair. Their kiss continued as the rain started pouring. Their family and friends were yelling at them to get moving. Neither paid attention as the rain washed over them, their lips connected, their arms gripped tight. The water rushed over them both, coming off his body in a red-tinged downpour. 

Their mouths broke apart for air, eyes opening to look at one another, and Emma gasped. Her hand moved up to his face; the rain soaked his hair and water ran over his skin, cleaning it of the blood. But what made her eyes scan over him was that his eye was no longer swollen shut, and the cut on his neck was gone. She pulled back slightly; his clothes were changed, and he was back in his leather jacket. 

Killian was trying to place her reaction, and then he realized he could see, out of both eyes, not to mention the pain was gone. He looked down at himself, seeing the tinted rain run away from his body, and then he looked back at her with a smile. He remembered the feeling when she kissed him. “You healed me.” His energy had returned and the pain was gone. He instantly reached for her and pulled her into another kiss.

“Hey! The rest of us would like to get someplace dry!” screamed Regina, though her smile gave away that the anger wasn't real. Snow lightly elbowed her, and Henry laughed. Charming was trying not to watch his daughter and his mate make out in the street, but he couldn't help but want to see the smiles on both of their faces.

Killian pulled back slightly, and rested his forehead against hers. “And I love you, Emma.” He turned to look at the others. “How about we get moving and figure out a way to get us all out of here? Then we can find a new home, together.” 

She smiled up at him, and leaned in for another soft kiss. They then, much more quickly this time, walked to the rest of the group. As they started heading back to the loft, the rain ended, a bit of sun came out, a flower started to sprout from the ground, and a thin rainbow formed in the sky. Hope and love were now flowing through the underworld.


End file.
